


Insecurity and Insistence

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: Requested Fics [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Fake AH Crew, Insecurity, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Trevor feels self-conscious about the job he was assigned, but his boyfriend is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> > if you ever want/need a vague prompt: treremy with insecure trevor, as angsty as you want?

Trevor tugged at the sleeve of his suit, staring at his reflection as he did. He looked ridiculous and awful. Ridiculous in the sense that he looked like an offbrand version of Gavin, awful in the sense that it was Trevor.

He was wearing an excessive amount of silver. Silver eyeshadow, silver tie, and there's even silver glitter in his hair. He should have been arrested for this fashion crime.

Trevor and Gavin were attending a masquerade ball, needing to take intel from an office of the place the ball was being held, and because of it, Trevor needed to dress up to Gavin's level. He had to trade in his hoodie for this ridiculous get-up only Gavin could pull off. Gavin owned the look, he has for years, he practically trademarked Golden Boy at this point. Matching Gavin's attitude wasn't going to be issue, Trevor could mirror Gavin with flying colors, it was the fact that he had to be dressed in the same vain as him.

Gavin could make it work. He seemed like the type of person to spend eighty dollars on gold eye makeup. Trevor looked like a college student going for his engineering degree that only played basketball because he was ridiculously tall. Gavin could easily be a guy that has a father that pays for everything and has never worked a day in his life. There is not one aspect about Trevor that screams wealth.

"Hey" Jeremy says, bringing Trevor out of his thoughts. Trevor looks to Jeremy, who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "You look great, stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying." Trevor says, looking back at his reflection.

"Okay, then stop doubting yourself." Jeremy corrects himself.

"I'm not." Trevor repeats. Even Trevor's cufflinks were silver, Trevor idly notes as he fiddles with them.

"Trevor, I've known you for years now." Jeremy says. "You're being insecure and you're doubting and hating yourself."

Trevor keeps his eyes on his reflection, feeling guilt gnawing at his stomach. "I'm going to fuck this up for everyone." Trevor mumbles.

"No, you're not." Jeremy says.

"Yes, I am." Trevor insists.

"How could you fuck this up?"

"I'm..." Trevor has to look for a way to word the feelings inside him. "They'll know I don't belong."

"Who?" Jeremy asks. "The other dancers are going to be focused on their own time at the dance. The guards aren't getting payed enough to be vigilant tonight. Matt will have the cameras looping so the surveillance office won't know a thing. The clean up crew won't be there until the dance is over." Trevor doesn't have a response to Jeremy’s words. "Plus, you will belong. You're someone attending a masquerade ball."

"They'll know that I am a Fake."

"How?" Jeremy asks. "When has the LSPD reported on a skinny 6'2 Fake AH member? If anything, Gavin has more to worry about than you."

"I look ridiculous." Trevor whispers.

Trevor doesn't have to look at Jeremy to know he's smirking. "Well yeah, you look like Gavin." Trevor doesn't smile at Jeremy’s attempt to lighten the mood.

"Gavin looks a million times better than me." Trevor’s words are almost inaudible, the confession weaseling it's way out from Trevor's defenses.

Trevor watches Jeremy's reflection when he comes into view, wrapping an arm around Trevor. "I think you look absolutely stunning." Jeremy says, meeting Trevor's reflection's gaze. "The reason Gavin looks better it because he's confident about how stupid he looks. He knows he looks stupid, and he owns it. You just need to be confident in how you look, because trust me, you look amazing as fuck."

Trevor gives a small, sad smile, looking down at the sink now. "Thank you."

"Hey." Jeremy says, tilting his head up to Trevor. Trevor knows what that means, and he bends to meet Jeremy, the two sharing a soft kiss. It's gentle and compassionate and Trevor's heart flutters like it always does when they kiss. When they break apart, Trevor is smiling down at Jeremy. "I love you." Jeremy murmurs.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment down below, it really helps me stay motivated and keep creating content.


End file.
